1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feces suction apparatuses, and more particularly, to an animal feces suction apparatus applicable to cure an animal's constipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, due to a variety of factors such as a low fertility rate, urbanization, the singleton principle, popularization of a nuclear family mode and the like, more and more people adopt pets for their homes. Other than feeding a general economic animal, a modern pet owner specifically sees a pet as a life companion and as a spiritual security. When the pet is ill, the pet is often sent to a hospital immediately by the owner who cares for the pet intensively and devotes all of his attention to the pet. As a result, the health care market for pets is emerging greatly in light of the intensive attention and caring attitude of the pet owner for the pet's physiological and mental status.
Generally speaking, an intestine peristalsis is getting worse because the pet is getting uneven nutrition and lacks fiber among its foodstuff. Also, genetic defects of the pet itself may cause the peristalsis. Therefore, feces is usually accumulated in the colon. In this case, a usual veterinary treatment is to remove the feces by using an enema first. If the accumulation of feces is serious, a veterinarian will dig the accumulated feces out with his hand by using a finger entering the rectum through the anus of the pet. However, the feces is usually accumulated in a colon portion deeper than the rectum. Thus, the feces is not readily cleaned out thoroughly beyond the length of a human finger.
If the feces accumulation is too serious, another veterinary treatment for the pet is to perform colon surgery in order to cut off an end of the colon so as to solve completely the frequent occurrence of accumulated feces. While the total length of the large intestine thereby becomes shorter, the amount of water absorbed from the feces will be decreased, so as to increase the hardening and accumulation of the feces. Thus, the problem of pet constipation may not be well resolved. However, the colon surgery has various kinds of heath risks for an old or weak pet and will not be appropriate for all pets.